Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor (born May 4, 1944) is an American voice actress. She was married to Disney voice actor Wayne Allwine who was the voice of Mickey Mouse. She is known for voicing: Minnie Mouse in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Hasy (ep87), Leota (ep62), Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Becky, Old Lady (ep44) *Capitol Critters (1995) - Bluebird (ep8) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991) - Emmadryl (ep61), Ethalyn (ep61), Madame Placebo (ep60) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Duchess (ep25), Fairy Godmother, Fauna (ep38), Robo Minnie (ep51), Snow White (ep22) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Pearl's Mom (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2016) - Female Elephant (ep4), Female Elephant (ep9), Muhanga, Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1981) - Additional Voices *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Fauna, Winnifred, Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997) - Tour Guide (ep20) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Widget *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Beatrice, Countess Le Grande, Daphne, Drizella Tremaine *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Minnie Mouse *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Owl Witch, Tiddlywink *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Pebbles Flinstone *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Widow Tweed 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Daisy Duck *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Fergie Furbelow *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Nurse Mouse 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Minnie Mouse 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Pebbles Flintstone *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Minnie Mouse, Q'ttles *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Minnie Mouse *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Baby Pebbles Flintstone *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Gilly *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Phantasma *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Fauna Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Kanta's Aunt *Pom Poko (2005) - Otama Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Minnie Mouse 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Minnie Mouse 'Documentaries' *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Minnie Mouse 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Duchess the Cat *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Choir Cat, The Pink Poodle *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Birds, Minnie Mouse 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Color and Play (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Minnie Mouse 'Video Games' *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Louie *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Tanya Markarov 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Minnie Mouse Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo To You! Halloween Parade - Minnie Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2016. Category:American Voice Actors